


Echo's New Friend

by BooksAndCats



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksAndCats/pseuds/BooksAndCats
Summary: Echo made a new friend during patrol and just has to show Fives.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Echo's New Friend

Echo ran into the barracks with a large grin plastered on his face and his hands clasped in front of his chest.

“Fives! Vod, you gotta see this! Fives!”

The clone in question was drapped over his cot dramatically, driving his brothers insane with his near constant moaning about the heat and humidity of the latest planet that their current campaign had them suffering through. He sat up on his elbows with another dramatic groan and turned towards Echo.

“The kriff are you yelling about?”

His eyes dropped suspiciously to his brother’s hands.

“Whatcha got there, Echo?”

Jesse and Hardcase looked up from polishing their armor curiously as their excited brother slid to a stop in front of Fives with a wide grin as he thrust his cupped hands out, nearly punching Fives in the nose in his enthusiasm. 

“Look! I found him outside during patrol!”

Jesse leaned in closer, “Him?”

Echo opened his hands, revealing a small, brightly colored reptile.

A loud shriek erupted right next to Jesse’s ear as Fives attempted to scramble away from the little critter, only to fall off his cot with a thud. As soon as he hit the ground, the brave, courageous ARC Trooper crawled away, still screaming as he scrambled to his feet and hid behind Hardcase.

Echo watched his brother in confusion as he held his hands and the reptile out a little closer to Fives, “What’s wrong, Fives?”

Fives yelped and used a cackling Hardcase as a shield, “Get that horrible thing away from me!”

Jesse rubbed his abused ear with a scowl, “What the kriff, Fives? Didn’t you and Echo face down a Rishi eel?”

“That was different!”

Jesse shook his head as he tried to hide a grin, “Sure it is, vod, because the gigantic, man-eating eel is not as terrifying as this little, foot long reptile.”

To prove his point, Jesse prodded the little reptile in the side. What happened next nearly sent Hardcase to the infirmary due to lack of oxygen as he nearly laughed himself into a blackout.

As soon as Jesse’s finger made contact with the reptile, the little critter leapt off Echo’s hands and landed directly on Five’s face.

On the other side of the base, Anakin Skywalker was drowning in paperwork that his ever-loving padawan managed to locate and drop on his desk with an evil grin before booking it out of the room. The knight jerked to his feet when a blood-curling scream echoed loudly through the base.

Skywalker summoned his saber to his hand and ran out the door ready to defend his men from whatever unspeakable, horrendous thing was happening to them. When he got to the barracks his men were housed in, he shoved the door off its hinges with a pulse of the Force and ignited his saber. 

The general slowed to a stop and dropped his saber to his side as he looked on the chaos in front of him.

Jesse and Hardcase were leaning on each other as they laughed uproariously, their faces getting redder and redder. Echo was running after Fives, the apparent source of the screaming, as the ARC Trooper flailed about and pulled at his blacks.

“IT’S IN MY CLOTHES! IT’S IN MY CLOTHES!”

Anakin watched the scene in absolute confusion, though any question he had was answered as a small rainbow scaled reptile poked it’s head out of the back of Fives’ blacks as he continued to scream.

The little reptile dropped to the floor and scrambled up Echo’s armor and to the safety of it’s new friend’s chest plate.

Rex appeared at Anakin’s side, though the captain was wearing his helmet, the young knight could hear the smirk on his second-in-command’s lips. Rex looked up to Anakin and pointed to his helmet.

“Don’t worry, sir. I recorded the whole thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched a guy try to show his friend a lizard and it made me think of what would happen if Echo tried to show Fives his new best friend. I'm considering making a little series centered on Echo and the reptile in the future! I would love to hear any input on that! Thanks for reading!


End file.
